As you sleep
by redandyellowmarshandmellow
Summary: On their wedding night, Edward experienced something that he never thought he would again... Very fluffy, - doesnt coincide with story particularly well, ONE SHOT! read me :D


**DISCLAIMER -Dont own anything!**

**As you sleep**

Edward

_A brown waterfall of hair cascaded down her back, draping almost lazily over her shoulders as she slammed the old truck door. My attuned eyes followed her, walking towards the school, self-_

_consciously hugging her folders to her figure and walking with a swift rhythm that matched the slow, throbbing beat of the music pouring from her head phones. Or was that her heart beat. I _

_closed my eyes briefly and tried to tap into her mind, finding nothing but I smelt her scent getting stronger. Even more luscious. When I opened my eyes we were in the meadow. Our meadow. _

_I could almost feel the heat shining down on my face, as I could 'almost' feel Bella's arms around my neck as she pulled me over her. Over me the bright heat faded and I looked up to find _

_darkness quilting the sky. The tree's around me pulled tighter and looking down Bella had vanished. I pressed my hands to the ground where she had been, soaked with warm blood. Fresh _

_blood. The crimson covered my hands and pulled them into the ground, like a magnet, my hands dissolved into the blood soaked soil, pulling me under. I couldn't seem to escape the _

_overwhelming scent clouding my nose, my eyes until they saw red. I shook my head, trying to clear the scarlet haze and I could feel my mouth opening, a muffled scream that sounded like it _

_was underwater. The violent fog cleared as quickly as it had come and I was searching in the darkness, my movements slowing from frantic to relaxed as the black washed away and all that _

_remained was Bella. My wife, Bella. All I could feel was the overwhelming relief for what I had overcome, what we had overcome to get this far as she waltzed up to me with a familiar lack of _

_grace that I loved. She knotted her fingers into my hair as I clutched her to me, without feeling the need to hold back at all. My grip tightened, as did hers, and I realised as our lips connected _

_that this was a Bella I couldn't break. Not immortal. But only as fragile as I willed her to be…_

Bella

The gossamer curtains blew across the bed with the cool breeze and the near, unreal white shocked me out of my slumber. After taking a short moment to reorder my thoughts I

began to recall what had happened last night… I remembered going out into the sea and joining Edward… I remembered there was lots of kissing… A smile stretched across my face as

I reran last night and how spectacular it had been. After realising what an idiot I must have looked to my husband, who undoubtedly must be awake, (the whole vampires not sleeping

thing was getting pretty old) I ran a hand through my long brunette locks, pulling out handfuls of feathers. I expected some kind of comment, or at least a smirk but as I turned to face

Edward I found something I really hadn't been expecting. My initial reaction may have been a little extreme, I admit as I stumbled of the bed and onto the matching white carpets. A

snowy cloud of feathers followed me and I could feel a serious ache in my back. None of that seemed to matter as I crept back up to the bed. I crawled as stealthily as I could over the,

recently wrecked, quilts until I was hovering over Edwards motionless body. Fear flooded through every centre of my being until I noticed the steady rising and falling of his chest. He

didn't need to breathe, I wondered, he must have just gotten used to it, being around humans so often. But still his eyes remained gently closed, his long boy lashes casting shadows

that danced over the pale, faint circles under his eyes. My breathing shuddered as I took in the sight before me. Was he faking? I thought vampires didn't sleep. It must have been that

his hearing was so attuned that my uneasy breath awoke him, his eyes fluttering open. Suddenly his eyes were wide, showing off the molten topaz that seemed to burn clean through

my skin.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and re-styling his already, somehow model perfect, hair, ruffling it quickly with his hand. I shrugged, even though it hurt. I continued to

stare at Edward,

"You were asleep." I stated the obvious. He blinked, a uneasy smile spreading across his face. But a real smile. "I though you couldn't.."

"I know, I've never heard of anything quite like this, and I dont think Carlise has either..." He laughed, and the sound sent shivers down my spine. "It's been almost a century since I

last dreamt." I fidgeted on his lap, where I'd ended up somehow..

"What did you dream about?" I asked.

"Was there really any need for that question, you must know what I was dreaming about, or… who I was dreaming about." I nodded, smiling,

"Well, okay but if the answer turns out to be Angelina Jolie, I'm going to feel like a real fool."

A laughter like wind chimes filled the room as he kissed me gently on the lips, promptly making everything that had just happened seem really insignificant.

-------------

I know its slightly lame, BUT, i thought it would be sweet. Reviews make me a happy bunny, (HINT HINT) lol :)  
Also i apologise for the title, - Couldnt think of anything and I wrote this in like 20 minuetes before I went to sleep myself!


End file.
